


Trick: Practical Joke...Kind Of

by giggling_bubble



Series: Trick or Treat [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alya is Waiting, Awkwardness, Budding Love, Dark, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Locked In, Locker Room, Nudity, Plagg Being Plagg, Post-Akuma, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Realization, Shock, Trick or Treat: Trick, horror movies, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: An akuma attacks just after sports practice. Both teens somehow end up in the locker room after hours. Plagg decides it is the perfect opportunity to have some fun; especially since he is the only one who can see in the dark. It sort of back fires, but all's well that ends well, right?





	Trick: Practical Joke...Kind Of

Marinette was hurrying to get ready to go get home so she could watch horror films with Alya. She just had to change real quick out of her volleyball clothes.

**Alya to Marinette: No hurry! Your parents and I will just eat all these delicious sweets without you.**

Marinette grumbled to herself and grabbed her clothes. That dang akuma right after practice delayed her getting changed. She’d made up some BS excuse as to why she couldn’t have changed during the attack and got delayed.

She made her way to the changing rooms and hurriedly pulled off her sticky, sweaty clothes. Then the lights went out.

“Well, hell…” she had set her clothes and her cell phone down. Now she couldn’t figure out where they were. “Crap.”

Then she heard the door to the locker room locking and someone else whispering, “Merde, merde, merde.”

“Hello?!” she called. She stepped out of the changing room and into the locker room. “Is someone there?”

At about the time she asked if anyone was there she bumped into another somebody. A _wet_ somebody.

“AHHH!!” she shrieked.

He quickly clamped a hand over her mouth, “Don’t scream.”

That akuma had whacked him pretty hard over the head and now Adrien’s head was throbbing. Not to mention someone had shut off the lights while he was changing. Plagg and mysteriously disappeared. He’d muttered something about ‘all in good fun’ before disappearing. Now he was standing here, dripping wet because he hadn’t managed to get his towel before he was plunged into darkness. This just wasn’t his day.

At about that time, Marinette reached her foot out in the direction of the light switch. Luckily, she was close enough to reach it with her toes as the room was once again graced with light.

She turned around, about ready to give this jerk a piece of her mind, when her eyes landed on Adrien; _all_ of him. Her eyes widened as he put his hands over his face and closed his eyes.

“Damn those are bright,” he groaned and tucked his chin into his chest, “Ow.”

“Mon dieu,” Marinette groaned. It was like watching a train wreck. She couldn’t look away. She tried so hard, but just couldn’t. Finally, she managed to close her eyes, after what was extraordinarily too long, and said, “Adrien?”

“Huh?”

She pointed towards his groin area and he peeked down at her.

“Yeah?” He glanced down to where she was pointing. He started trying to see what she was pointing at, and couldn’t figure it out. His eyes did hurt, though, so he might not have been able to see it. He closed his eyes and pressed his palms to his eyes again, “I’m sorry, Marinette. I don’t know what you’re trying to say.”

It must be a model thing. She huffed in exasperation and turned around to get dressed. She was mortified and somehow Adrien was unfazed. It wasn’t fair. Yet, there she was standing in her lacy underwear. It wasn’t like she was much better.

They each went back to their respective changing rooms and put clothes on.

“Why are you still here so late, anyway, Marinette?” he asked conversationally.

“I, uh, g-got caught up in that ak-akuma attack. You?”

“Same,” he nodded, “I thought I was the only one here for sure.”

“Me, too,” she nodded.

They both came out into the locker room at the same time and went to leave. It was then they realized the door was locked. It was one of those doors that bolted from the outside and when it was locked it was locked for good. During the day it swung freely, but now it was bolted into place.

“Uh…” Marinette chuckled nervously, “It looks like we’re stuck.”

Adrien dropped his head into his arm against the wall and sighed, “This is my fault. I’m the unluckiest person in the world.”

“You’re n-not,” she shook her head adamantly, “It’s just a b-bad day kind of luck…bad luck kind of day.” She’d been suffering, too.

“Marinette, I’m really sorry about this,” he whispered as he slid down the wall to sit on the ground.

“F-for what?” She was shocked. What did he need to apologize for?

“I know we aren’t that close of friends, but I’m glad you tolerate me. I just wish you could be stuck here all night with someone you’d want to be stuck with, you know?”

She frowned. This was not what she wanted to hear; the sadness in his voice and the honest remorse. “No,” she said with reproach, “You are not going to apologize, Adrien Agreste.” She took a deep breath, reached into herself to summon all the courage she could muster, and sat down next to him on the floor, “I like you. I do.”

He leaned back to look her over contemplatively with a heavy dose of skepticism, “Oh?”

“I like you a lot, actually,” she whispered. Suddenly, her finger tips and cuticles were fascinating, “I just don’t know how to act around you and I mess up. I’d rather not look foolish so I just avoid you.”

An arm dropped around Marinette’s shoulders and she froze. She heard him sigh, “You have no idea how great that is to hear right now.”

“Huh?”

“Here I thought you hated me, Marinette, and here I ruined your night,” he grinned, “You don’t hate me—you like me.” Imagine hearing a train screeching to a halt. “WAIT a _minute_. You _like_ me like me? Like you are interested in me like as in a romantic relationship?” He stared off into space for a minute before a dumb grin plastered itself, irreparably, on his face.

Marinette felt like squirming into the nearest crack and disappearing entirely. What kind of a reaction was that? What was up with that smile? Was he flattered? Did he feel the same way? WHAT!?!? Marinette dropped her forehead to her knees and sighed, “Yes.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” he whispered in disbelief, “I like you, too, Marinette. I feel like we’ve been cheated all this time.”

“Huh?!” Her head popped up and she stared at him, wide eyed and tremulously, “What did you say?”

“Do you want to go out sometime? We could go to a movie, or out to eat, or both and make a regular thing of it. What do you think?”

Marinette blinked a couple times before a genuine, brilliant smile broke out across her scarlet features.

“Is that a yes? I’m really trying here, Marinette, but I’m not the best at reading people,” he lamented with a grimace. “I mean, you seem interested, but I really don’t want to make any assumptions—“

Marinette threw her arms around his neck and laughed, “Yes! I’d love to go out with you.” She pulled away and glanced up shyly, “You could come watch horror movies with my parents, Alya, and I. That’s where I was headed when we got locked in here. I’m sure if I call her we can get out of here.”

“Why didn’t I think of that?” he grinned, “That makes so much sense, Marinette.” He let out a burst of laughter, “So simple! Why didn’t I think of that?”

He stood up and offered her his hand. When they were both standing Marinette shrugged sheepishly, “I just remembered I had my cell phone. It’s been a stressful night.”

“You can say that again.”

At this point he heard the tell tale giggles of a little black cat. _Plagg._

Adrien squirmed uncomfortably, “Could you excuse me a minute? I think I left something in the dressing room.”

He ran off towards the shower stall where Plagg was hiding and hissed, “What. Did. You. Do?”

Plagg cackled louder and curled over himself in hysterics. Adrien caught him in his hands to stifle the sound of his outburst.

“It’s not funny, Plagg!? Do you realize I went out there _naked_!?”

Plagg was still giggling, “So, what does _that_ matter? You didn’t seem to mind.”

“What was I supposed to do? My head is killing me and I was sure she’d already seen everything.”

“You’re not shy, kid, so don’t even pretend.”

“No, it’s not that. I didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. You and I might be used to this,” he gestured to himself, “and half of the Paris fashion industry, but not _her_.” He pointed out to the locker room.

“Gotcha!” Plagg pointed at him and smirked, “And she was just a bonus. Man, did you see her _face_?!”

He snickered again and Adrien growled, “It’s not funny, Plagg. You’ve had your fun. No more practical jokes.”

“What about impractical jokes?”

“Don’t push it.” Then he grinned, “She did look pretty shocked, didn’t she? She’s so adorable.”

Plagg gagged. “I think I threw up a little.” Then he tapped his chest, “Nope, never mind, phantom hairball.”

“That’s disgusting! Come on, Plagg, joke’s on you. We’re going to Marinette’s to watch horror movies.”

Plagg stopped and stared deadpan.

“What?”

“Adrien, you hate horror films. Do you not remember when Nino came over? You cowered in fear, under the covers of your bed, until he agreed to turn it off…and you cried.”

Adrien’s eyes widened, “Oh, no.”

“But let’s go! Let’s watch horror films with your new girlfriend. I’m sure she’ll love you, Mr. Machismo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Miss me? It's been a while since I've typed anything so I sat down and typed this out real quick. It's all I have for now. I have little to no time to dedicate to plot development of my longer fics ATM.  
> Thanks for reading! :) I've missed being able to chat back in comments. 
> 
> Or send a message on tumblr: giggling-bubble  
> **I am tumblr challenged, but I will chat. Might need to start following you people...maybe...if my anxiety lets me. We'll see. :)


End file.
